Meeting You For The First Time
by kawaiigatito
Summary: Bella met Antonio on the web, and after talking for a while they both fell in love. Now they're trying to see each other. spabel
Just a few more hours.
A few more hours to meet him.  
Life was finally falling were it was supposed to.

Her luggage was ready, like the present she had bought him.  
Her heart couldn't calm down, the past month had been hell for her, and every day was slow and boring except for the moments when they talk.

He had gone to sleep an hour before, but she couldn't sleep, and they were departing at midnight, she needed to sleep some.  
How could she sleep though?  
She had been waiting for this meeting for more than a year.  
Her heart was fluttering too much for her to calm down and sleep.

Bella took in a breath and looked at her phone, and began reading some of the messages they had sent to each other.

 ** _Antonio:_** _'I can't wait to see you and finally have you in my arms, I love you my sunshine'_

 ** _Bella:_** _'I love you more Toñito lindo'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'I love it when you speak to me in Spanish, I can't wait for you to say it to me in my face'_

 ** _Bella:_** _'I don't know if I could! I'll be too embarrass'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'My precioso sunshine… There is no need to be embarrassed, Bella I love you and I'll love you forever, I will show you when you come. I will show you just how much you mean to me, how much I want you. Please stay with me.'_

 ** _Bella:_** _'I'll stay with you until you don't want me anymore'_

 ** _Antonio_** _: 'I will always want you mi amor, I will never ever let you go. You are mine Bella, and I am yours.'_

 ** _Bella:_** _'I'll forever be yours mon amour. I will love you forever.'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'I know Bella, I hope you know that I will do the same thing. Sunshine, I will go to sleep now. I love you more than anything, more than the grains of sand in the beaches, more than the stars in the universe, I love you more than life itself. You're everything to me. I love you, and I'll love you forever. Please go to sleep you need it, you'll be driving more than 15 hours. I will wait patiently here for you. Te amo Bella'_

 ** _Bella:_** _'Good night mon chevalier. I love you'_

Bella could feel how much he loved her, even though they had never met, but she could feel it.  
She could hear it in his sweet voice, the way he talked to her, the lovely pictures they sent to each other; she could feel the love everywhere and anytime from him.

"Bella" Lars said opening her door "Get ready, we will leave in 30 minutes"

Lars saw her sister in the bed laying down, ready to go

"I'm ready, brother" she said happily

He yawned

"Give me some time and I'll get ready too"

"I'll put our luggage in the car then"

Lars nodded and walked away.  
He couldn't understand how his sister had met this Spaniard, he had opposed it, but look at him…  
He was going to take her all the way to Madrid, crossing France and half of Spain just for her to see him.  
Why didn't he go there to see her?  
Nonsense.  
He sighed  
Maybe it was good for them to go to Spain, he needed vacation time.

He went to the living room and there she was, with her phone in her hand, she looked happy, but anxious.

"Let's go" he said

Bella got up and looked at him with a big smile

"You're ready?" Bella asked in a high pitch voice

"Yes"

"Okay" Bella said smiling, grabbing his hand "Let's go then"

Once they were in the car Lars looked at her

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella looked at him, but it was too dark to see her expression

"I'm scare, but I want to…" then she lowered her voice "I love him"

Lars only nodded and they were in their way.

* * *

Lars and Belle didn't talked much on their trip, they stopped in Mons, Belgium an hour later to eat and then they were in their way once more.  
Bella, couldn't eat much she just wanted to get there already. It was 1:09AM, she had at least 14 more hours to go.  
How awful.

She couldn't way to kiss him, hug him, and love him.  
She wanted to show him how much he means to her and how much power he has over her, she was a girl in love and she loved it.  
They had been insecure about it, but they had made, through everything.  
Their love was big and wonderful.

Bella felt her eyelids finally going down and before she knew it she was asleep.  
Lars drove, only listening to soothing music, so she could sleep.

Five hours later Lars decided to make another stop.

"Bella, wake up" Lars said moving her gently

"Are we there yet?" she said waking up all of a sudden

Lars smile slightly

"No, we're in Tours"

"Oh" she said sitting back in the sit again

"Come, get something to eat"

Bella nodded and followed him.

She enjoyed dreaming.  
She could see Antonio in her dreams, and she could do things to him that she couldn't do in real life because of the distance.  
All those crazy dreams with him were the best, she had a journal where she had written all of them.  
When she felt lonely she'd read them, and like that she would stop that feeling and trust the situation once again.  
In the beginning of the relationship, she thought Antonio was only playing so she didn't care much, but when he finally said that she had stolen his heart she began to invest on him more and more until she fell for him.  
When she found out she was in love, she had felt so insecure.  
This person, who she had never met, could easily break her if he wanted to. She hated that feeling so much, but she had learn how to live with it.  
She figured out that she could do the same thing with him, after they had a fight at the six-month anniversary.  
She felt so guilty, but they talked it out and everything worked out for them.

Being in love was one of the best things to happen to her, the first one being meeting him.

"Bella" Lars said looking at her "Do you love him as much as you say?"

Bella looked at her brother and then looked at her half-eaten breakfast

"…Yes" she said blushing "I do"

Lars sighed

"Does he loves you as much as you love him?"

Bella nodded

"He has shown me, Lars. I think he loves me a lot"

"Tell me who you two met" Lars said "But tell me one we're in the car"

"Why?" she asked "You've never been interested"

Lars nodded

"You are going to go meet him now, that's why I'm curious about this love of yours"

Bella nodded

"We have at least 9 more hours to go" Lars said "So we better get going if you want to see him before the sun sets"

Bella got up and smiled at her brother.

"Come on then! I'll tell you everything"

Once they were in the car Bella took in a deep breath while Lars started the car.  
After they were in the highway Bella began talking.

"We met on a language exchange website" she said looking away from her brother

The butterflies were attacking her stomach.  
Just the thought of him made her feel weak and love

"And he message me first, just to talk"

Bella paused and took in a deep breath

"About a month later of talking randomly, he told me he was in love with me, that it sounded fake but he truly had fallen for me."

Lars nodded without taking his eyes from the road

"Antonio asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend" Bella said feeling embarrassed and hiding her face away from her brother "and I said yes. From the beginning I thought he was very cute" she paused and took in a deep breath "But I didn't think I wanted to build something with him, not since Ludwig…"

"I understand"

"But Lars," Bella said looking at him all of a sudden "Antonio has always been sweet to me, and he has always been direct with me telling me how much he loves me and how much I mean to him."

"When did you fall for him?"

Bella thought for a minute

"I don't really know" she said thinking "One night I just realized how much I loved him and that I wanted to see him and do fun things with him. The next day I told him I loved him too. We exchanged Skype names, and we began Skyping after that."

Bella sighed and smile

"I love Skyping with him, the first time it was very awkward, but it worked out! We were laughing and showing things that meant a lot to us… I showed him a picture of you and he quickly said ' _He's going to kill me when he finds out I stole his little sister's heart'_ " Bella laughed remembering Antonio's face when he said that

"He's right" Lars said jokingly

Bella smiled

"I love him, Lars"

"I know you do." Lars said "I hope he means it too."

Lars and Bella continue talking until there was nothing else to be said.  
Bella was happy, Lars didn't want to hear anything about this Spaniard guy before, but now he was interested.  
She had found her love, maybe it was destiny, maybe a coincidence, but she wouldn't change anything from her life because probably that would mess something up and they wouldn't be able to meet.  
Life without him now seemed horrible.

* * *

Bella had fallen asleep once more.  
She was very tired and as much as she wanted to stay up for the trip she couldn't do it, she felt bad for Lars. He had only had about 4 hours of sleep the night before.

Lars stopped one more time in Burdeos, France to get gas and buy more snacks.  
It had been about 9 hours since they left their house in Brussels.

"Bella" Lars said waking her up once again "Are you hungry?"

"No right now" she said sleepy

"Can you hold it for four more hours?"

Bella nodded

"Do you need help driving?"

Lars shook his head and then proceed to get in the car

"I'm so tired" Bella said "Thank you for taking me Lars"

"You're welcome" Lars said looking at her "Also, your phone went off"

Bella looked at him

"It was Antonio, he said he was going to call me"

Bella grabbed her phone rapidly and looked at it.  
It had 4 missed phone call from Antonio and 7 messages from him

 ** _Antonio: '_** _Buenos días mi rayito de sol'_

 ** _Antonio: '_** _I hope your trip is going well!"_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'Mi amor I love you so so so so so much'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'Sunshine, talk to me as soon as you can, I miss your voice and your pretty face.'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'_ _I miss_ _you_ _Bella'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'I can't wait to see you, so I can Kiss you and hug you and love you and call you things, and sleep with you, and be yours and for you to be mine…'_

 ** _Antonio:_** _'Bella, mi bella Bella, you're all I need, please talk to me as soon as you can, or make me suffer until I see you this afternoon_

After a moment Bella looked at her brother

"How much until we get to our destination"

"I'll tell you in four hours when we get to Burgos"

Bella sighed

 ** _Bella: '_** _I'm four hours away from Burgos. I love you too mi Toñito."_

 ** _Bella: '_** _I also miss you, but I'll wait until I see you to hear your voice."_

Bella sighed and turn off her phone, at that instant it lighted up

 ** _Antonio: '_** _You're close. I love you, please be safe mi amor. I love you… jaja, I've already said that! I love you no matter what'_

 ** _Bella:_** _'I love you mi Toñito bonito.'_

Bella smile to herself  
She was so lucky to have him.

* * *

Lars stopped the car in their hotel.  
Bella had sleep for the whole trip, he decided not to stop in Burgos, there were two more hours for them to complete the trip.

"Bella" Lars said "We're in Madrid"

Bella moved a little

"What?" Bella said sleepy "I'm really hungry"

"We're here Bella, we will get something to eat in the hotel"

"What?" Bella said forgetting her hunger "You're lying. You said we were going to stop in Bu-b-b—"

"Burgos, yes, but you were sleeping"

"What time is it?"

"About three in the afternoon"

Bella got out of the car.  
They were finally there.  
She could finally see him, taste his lips, and feel his arms around her.

"I'm here" she said with her voice breaking "I can finally see Antonio"

She looked over at Lars

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Text him" Lars said getting their stuff out of the car

 ** _Bella: '_** _I'm in Madrid"_

Immediately after she sent that Antonio replied

 ** _Antonio:_** _'Where are you?" let me go see you!"_

Bella sent the address and smiled towards her brother

"He will be coming soon, I'm so happy Lars… I will finally see him"

Bella couldn't describe her feelings. Everything seemed so perfect.  
She was so happy. After a year of waiting, with their ups and downs.  
He was finally going to see him before her eyes.

* * *

 ** _LDRs are cute, but hard…  
I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
